Daddy's Little Soldier Chapter 1
by idjitsandmishamigos
Summary: Dean Winchester, an ex-officer of the U.S Army, as an advertising executive for Crossroads Inc, living an apple pie life. However, he starts to see familiar faces, without knowing who they are, slowly revealing his past.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester straightened his tie; today would be a good day. He would get his interview over with, the man would lean over, and shake Dean's hand. He would get in the Impala, blasting ACDC down the road, and then he would call Sam and they would celebrate together, getting drunk like they did in college.

"You look good, Dean." He said to his reflection, checking out his suit in the mirror. Yeah, Dean would be just fine. He marched out the door, grabbing his keys from the hook in one swift motion. Dean got in the car, pulled into reverse, and started racing towards the Downtown Offices.

He needed this job; Sam being a lawyer and all, Dean needed to at least stay at the same level as his wunderkind brother. Sam had graduated from Stanford, Dean had gone to the army, then received admission to Occidental, not for his brain, he knew that, but for the scars on his shoulder from the grenade that decided to try to kill him. It 's funny; Dean always thought the scar looked like a handprint.

Dean pulled into the parking lot, turned the radio up. It was Eye of The Tiger. If anything could pump him up, it was this song. _Here we go, you got this Dean. You will go, brag the crap out of yourself, charm Mr. Crowley with that winning smile of yours, and then you'll be outta here, with a salary with 6 zeros under your belt. _Dean smiled, turned off the car and stepped out. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a man watching him. He snapped around, ready to attack, an instinct from Afghanistan. Nope, no one there.

Dean pushed the up button for the elevator. A couple people joined him as he waited for the elevator to arrive. _This must be the competition._ Dean sized up the small crowd at the door. A woman with too much botox, a man with a stick up his ass, a male model type who looked really afraid of him, and a woman exposing a little too much cleavage for an interview. Dean got this.

The filed into the elevator. Dean pushed the button for his floor; surprised to see only the boob-tastic woman next to him was going to the same floor. The man with pursed lips and the pressed suit was going two floors higher, obviously not competition, thank god. Miss Plastic was stopping two floors beneath him, and Scardy Pants was riding the elevator all the way up.

Dean stepped out after letting the woman out first, so he could stare and see if her butt was as good as her boobs. It was. Dean marched up, and signed in at the desk.

"Mr. Crowley will be with you in a moment, Mr. Winchester, please be seated."

"Thank you very much, miss…?"

"Harvelle," She said with a smile. She was cute.

Dean sat down, reviewing in his head what he would say. Less than a minute later, his named was called. "Mr. Winchester? Mr. Crowley will see you now."

"Thank you, Ms. Harvelle." Dean said with a smile.

She blushed a little, but kept a small smile on her face, and teasing eyes. Dean already imagined that he could get her number easily, but it was a fleeting thought. She was one of those girls that reminded you of a cousin or family friend. Dean turned his attention to the man in the black suit in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. I've been eager to meet you." He said in an English accent.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." Dean said, standing up incredibly straight, for this man was his superior, this is what he had to do.

"Please sit down, Dean." Dean sat as he was told, Crowley sat across from him, pouring a little scotch for himself.

"So, Dean to get straight to the point, you seem like a wonderful candidate, however, we have a lot of applicants similar to you, what could you bring to our offices that would make you different?"

_Showtime._ "Well firstly, I would like to thank you for the opportunity to meet with you. And in regards to your question, in the army, I was in charge of my men. I would see them from one place to another; if any of them got hurt it was on my head, if any of them went missing it was my fault. That mindset stayed with me. None of my men were hurt, none of them killed. I'm used to leading."

After several similar questions, and more charming responses, the interview had concluded. Mr. Crowley extended an arm. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester. We would love to have you working with Crossroads Inc. We shall contact you later about when you would be starting, and what exactly your position as an executive would entail."

Dean whooped internally. With a big smile, he shook the man's hand with several "Thank you, Sir"s. He would have to text Sam. Today was his day, he had gotten the prestigious job, and he and his brother were going to get wonderfully drunk together. He reminded himself to call his Dad.

With another goodbye and a thank you, Dean had been ushered out into the hallway with a big smile on his face. The secretary smiled at him, and handed him a card.

"I guess I'll be seeing more of you!" Dean said to her, with a genuine smile he didn't often use with women he was interested in. "Congratulations, Mr. Winchester." Ms. Harvelle said. On the card Dean was holding was her phone number.

"That's only for emergencies, Mr. Winchester. You shouldn't call too often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean said with a grin as he pocketed her number.

"Bye, Jo!" Dean said as he got into the elevator.

He froze. How did he know her first name? Did she tell it to him before? She must have. Funny, she looked a little confused too, but before either of them could make any thing more of it, the elevator doors slide closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was over the moon; he wouldn't let anything bring him down that day. He was on fire. He marched out of the building and into the parking lot, where his baby was waiting for him. As he was opening the car door, he saw one of the men from the earlier elevator ride. The guy who looked like a monster was after him. He was staring at Dean. Dean turned his head upwards, a nod to the guy across the lot, wondering why this man was staring. _What's up with that guy?_ He turned back to the car, and looked over his shoulder again. The man wasn't there anymore, but several more people had just walked out of the glass doors of Crossroads Inc. _Whatever_. By the time Dean was in the car, he could only concentrate on his new job, and new salary. Goodbye, odd jobs. Hello, success.

Dean pulled the car into the driveway. Bobby was mowing his lawn across the street.

"Hey, Bobby! I got the job!"

Bobby Singer smiled and turned off the lawn mower.

"That's great, boy! You deserve it!" Bobby said with his smile. They had been neighbors for a while now, Bobby thought of the Winchester boys as good as his own children.

"Thanks, Bobby! Hey, you wanna drink to celebrate?"

"Now, boy, you know I'm three years sober! What the hell, I'll toast to your success, let me run some errands first. That okay?"

"Alright Bobby, sounds good!"

Dean walked into his house, closed the door and shut his eyes. He hadn't felt so proud in a long time. The last time he felt this accomplished….well it had to have been Afghanistan.

Dean had woken up, his unit by his side. They went over the agenda, their mission was to get in and out as quickly as possible, to rescue the civilians of the town that was going to be destroyed. They had been tipped before, knowledge from above that this small village was going to be destroyed. Dean remembered that it was on Halloween. He led his troops out of the barracks, driving in an army Jeep to the village, listening to Dean's CD on the way. He remembered that he missed his Impala.

They had gotten near the village, Dean sent a man to scout, and see if it was clear. They had the expert on diffusing bomb if need be, if they can't get all civilians out in time. Coast was clear, the team rolled in.

In an hour the town had been cleared, the men and women moved to a secure location, away from the threat of the apparent attack. It had been too quiet as they were clearing out the village. Dean was suspicious of a surprise attack.

He and his men snooped around, looking for the location of the underground weapon, the chain reaction that would send the little town sky high. As Dean headed first down to a basement, he found two men. One started speaking, the other stood scared in the corner, seemingly, clearly the man speaking the superior. The man was yelling now, in a language Dean couldn't understand.

"UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. I NEED YOU TO MOVE. WE HAVE ORDERS TO CLEAR THIS TOWN." Dean shouted at them.

The two men did not move; the younger one wanted to, but his superior held him in place. Then he reached for the control.

Dean took him down before he could detonate the bomb. Dean pointed his gun at the younger man in the corner, his men behind him doing the same.

"I'm ordering you to come with us for questioning as an officer of the United States of America." Dean commanded with a gesture. The man understood. The man went easily, but Dean could tell something was off. He didn't seem frightened as before. He seemed resigned.

Dean and his unit went back to the base. They celebrated, they relaxed. It was a successful mission; they had anticipated a couple casualties, but had left with none. At dinner they raised a glass to Dean, they even ate some candy, it was Halloween after all. That village would stay there.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smiled at this memory. The doorbell rang, and Dean ran eager to get it. Sam was leaning against the door, a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"Hey, Dean! Congratulations, man!" Sam said, with a hug.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Dean grinned at his younger brother.

They sat down in front of the TV together, soon after Bobby walked in.

The three of them got to talking about Dean, about life, about their jobs. Sam and Bobby got into a discussion over politics, while Dean just sat back and smiled. Dad couldn't come, as was the usual. He was on a hunting trip with some friends from work. Besides that Dean was happy, a silly smile glued on his face.

"Hey, anybody feel like pizza? I think I'm gonna order some." Dean said suddenly, standing up.

"Sounds great, Dean" Sam said with a smile.

"Sure thing, boy."

For some reason Dean felt like driving to get the pizza, his thoughts were jumbled. _Probably the whisky._ Dean climbed into his car, and headed off towards town. As he got out of the car, he stood frozen, eyes locked with the man by the store. He seemed perfectly normal, but for a second Dean thought he had seen the man's eyes flash yellow. But, that of course, wasn't possible.

Casually avoiding the man with the maybe-yellow-eyes, Dean picked up his pizza, and drove home as quickly as the law would allow him to.

Dean and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, Bobby had probably chuckled as he placed the blanket over them as if they were toddlers. Dean woke up with a massive hangover, his head aching as he sat up. Sam shifted in his sleep, a little smile on his face. Dean looked at him with a matching smile, and got up to make them breakfast.

As Dean was putting bread into the toaster, his mind whirled as his dream came flooding towards him. He was little, maybe a toddler, peering upwards at his brother's crib. "Goodnight, Sammy" he whispered before leaving to clamber into his own bed across the hall. But as soon as his head hit the pillow of his bed, Dean smelled smoke. He ran across the room to see Daddy screaming, yelling something, putting Sam in Dean's arms. Dean ran, racing out of the house, his thoughts pleading for Mommy and Daddy. He kissed Sammy's forehead as he bolted out of the door. The house was burning; smoke pouring out of the windows. Where was Mommy? Daddy, you need to bring Mommy outside.

Dean shook his head. An awful nightmare, that's all it was. He glanced at the refrigerator. Mary Winchester was staring back at him through a photograph held up by a little magnet that read, "_I visited the Mystery Spot!"_ She looked so happy, she was about 30 there. Dean remembered the car accident, Dad had been driving, and they had gotten hit on the passenger side by a truck. She died quickly, the doctors said. Painlessly. Unfortunately it was far from painless for the rest of the Winchesters. He smiled at his Mom, as he continued to cook.

"Hey, Dean. What time is it?" Sam said, walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"About 11:30, Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, wow. Haha, we haven't done that since college, man. We should do that more, you know? Drink together."

"Well, the way you were packing I don't know if my liver can keep up." Dean said with a smile before adding, "No, man, that'd be awesome."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table, looking up at Dean with a weird look. "Dean?" he asked, "Do you ever feel like you're life isn't going anywhere?"

"No, not since this new job. I mean, I feel like I'm doing something, you know? Making something outta myself."

"But, do you ever feel bad that you're not doing stuff for others?"

"What do you mean? You think just because you're a lawyer, you're not doing good for society?" Dean said, trying to make a joke. Dean thought about this while Sam smiled at his brother. Did he feel bad? I mean, he was an advertising exec now; he wasn't rescuing people like he did in Afghanistan. He would be trying to pitch ideas, trying to make deals; he wouldn't be risking his life for others. And, yeah, that hurt a little bit.

"Yeah, I mean, I get it. Part of me just wants to be, I dunno, like a vigilante, and fight for the little guy, you know?" Dean admitted.

"No, that's exactly what I mean, Dean. We should go crime fighting." Sam said with a laugh, and Dean grinned at the idea. Winchesters. Saving people. Interesting idea.


End file.
